


Summer Freckles

by blaze_runner



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, gay loves sam's freckles and that's the tea, grizz is gay and confused, i have no idea what this is pls forgive me, the guard don't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaze_runner/pseuds/blaze_runner
Summary: It was now Summer in West Ham.Which meant shorter days and longer nights.It also meant that school would be ending in a week.This ultimately meant that Grizz Visser had only 5 days to take in all of Sam Eliot's beauty.





	Summer Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am so sorry first of all! This fic has bits and pieces of like 5 fics I eventually want to write about my little gays but I guess I'm just not in the right mind set yet.   
> If this doesn't do well or I'm still just not digging it, I'm going to attempt the real "Summer Freckles" story I've been wanting to write for ages and do it justice.

It was now Summer in West Ham.  
Which meant shorter days and longer nights.  
School would be ending in less than a week, which meant that Grizz Visser had only 4 days to take in all of Sam Eliot's beauty.

The day were especially short for the members of the high school football team, missing the end-of-school parties and instead having to attend every practice.

A group of sweaty boys walked across the green field just as the setting sun ducked behind the trees.   
They entered the school locker rooms and each found solace underneath a shower head, dripping cool water down their tiered bodies.

"Grizz, what the fuck was up with you today," the boy with a square job shouted over the showering noise, "you played like a dildo."

"Yeah what the fuck happened? You missed all the calls," Luke chimed in, but not as dick sounding.

Grizz shook his face into the oncoming water in order to prep himself for the lie he was about to say, "Uh, yeah, I don't know guys. There's been a lot going on lately." 

Grizz technically wouldn't be wrong. There was a lot going on in his life, just not the way the Guard would think.  
What was he even supposed to say, 'my bad guys, I can't get the cutest guy out of my head, or his damn freckles or his beautiful blue eyes that glisten in the su-'

"Love troubles, am I right Grizzy?" Jason says, wrapping a towel around his damp hips.

"More than you could know," Grizz replies, turning the shower off.

"So who's the lucky bitch?" Clark ask instigatingly.

"Fuck off Clark. If Grizz wants to silently suffer over some girl that's keeping him from playing his best, then I guess that's just his prerogative," Luke says, massaging shampoo into his hair.

"Can we ju- just stop talking about this guys? Please?" Grizz didn't have the energy to pretend to be straight right now. All he wanted to do was to get home, read some books he picked up from the library. He almost never had any homework to do after practice because he'd finish it in class, or during lunch. His favourite subject has always been English. His teacher had recently introduced the poetry unit, and Grizz didn't know he could love anything the way he once loved tap-dancing. It's not like Grizz didn't love football, it's just he didn't love football. He always had a good time with his friends, and he was just naturally good at ____ that kept one on their toes. 

Along with his new found love of poetry, Grizz had made more time for his other passions, the likes of which are philosophy and classic literature. Though he may not look it, Grizz has the complete collection of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, and he especially loves his Jane Austin collection, that sits neatly on his book shelf. 

"Don't you want to at least tell us her name Grizzy?" Jason said. "You know what? I really, really rather not. Besides, you goons wouldn't even know who it is." With that, Grizz finished changing and walked out of the foggy dressing room, leaving his three companions puzzled.

 

___________

 

There he is again. Smiling that same smile. Laughing that same cute laugh. Wearing the same freckles, oh what those freckles did to Grizz. There was something so special about the flecks that danced across the boy's face. Grizz once passed him in the hallway, and "accidentely" bumped into him. Right before Grizz turned around to apologize to the ginger, he looked down the back of his neck. Not in a creepy way of course, but out of curiosity. How far did Sam's freckles go? He never truly got his answer, but did find out that they lace his collarbone, neck, and even down his back. Would his question ever be answered? He could only hope. And somehow, as the brunet watched from across the cafeteria, the golden speckles gave him comfort.

The two boys' social circles never mixed. It was always Grizz with the Guard, and Sam sitting with Becca, and occaisonally with his cousins.

Was he starring too much? He should look away, right? He wouldn't want to make Sam feel uncomfo- 

and that's when their eyes' locked. Sam was mid laugh, throwing his head back and slapping his hand on his thigh at something Becca had signed to him. When Sam wiped the tear that forming in his eye, he was looking directly at the owner of a red and yellow letterman.

It suddenly was as if something was controlling Grizz's left arm. It slowly was being raised into the air, and shaken, followed by a friendly smile.

"Yo, what the fuck are you doing?" Clark said with a mouth full of sandwich.

In one swift motion, his hand sound solace stroking his chin length hair out of his face, ultimately breaking eye contact with the boy with blue eyes.

"Grizz, I know your secret," Clark said, jabbing his elbow into Jason's to get his attention. Jason, began laughing like a hyena, spilling his drink all over the table and himself.

How? How could they know? Was he too obvious? Did he look at Sam too much? Did this mean he had to st-

"I give you my blessing. Becca Gelb is pretty hot, in a short bossy kinda way." Of course. Of course they thought Grizz liked Becca. Why else would he be staring in their direction.

"If you like her so bad that she's fucking up our plays, you should talk to her man," Luke says between bites of his apple.

"NO WAY! You like Becca? Really?" Helena, Luke's girlfriend asks from under his arm.

"Aha, you got me," Grizz says with a large sigh. Great. Just great. What did he get himself into? Now he has to pretend to like Becca Gelb? Why couldn't he just say he was practically in love with the boy sitting next to her?


End file.
